A Greeting, an Apology, and an Appreciation
by Red Okami writer -Jiseru
Summary: Honestly, did the two have no respect for the scientist?//ONESHOT


NOTE: This was after the episode in which the monkeys went bald… I think "The Skeleton King"?

I know it's stupid, and please don't say something like "wth?" I hope you like it…

---------------

Gibson stared blankly at his lab. His once-neat, clean, and very organized lab.

Glitter sparkled from the ceiling, folios of different shades fluttered from sections of the room. Crayons over-used and unusable sprinkled the floor. Noodles and licorice lay alongside with them. His vials were also empty; with nothing but faded colors remaining.

His heart sank, there was no way he was going to sleep knowing his lab was in complete disarray.

He blinked at the pilot and the mechanic, who stood there awkwardly. The two were staring at their feet. They did it _again._ First his presentation, an experiment that was supposed to help their balding problem (they had mixed up his tubes, and they burst when he had mixed them. It took him hours to clean the icky, thick substance that oozed on the floor and down the walls), and now his lab.

Did they have _no _respect for him?

The scientist struggled to keep in a tired yawn, but it seeped out easily through his lips as he fell on his knees to pick up the papers strewn across the metallic floor.

Otto and Sprx stared, surprised. They had expected the worst; a possible yelling, maybe even getting kicked out of the lab. Gibson looked up, his face holding an exhausted expression. He yawned again. "Get out."

Granted, his voice sounded weary, with of vex, but he still didn't sound angry.

"Um… we're sorry about the mess, Gibson-" Otto started softly, but finally the burst of rage practically exploded from the scientist, "GET OUT!"

Otto and Sprx fled as quickly as they could, quite surprised from this odd mood-swing. Once the door swiftly closed shut, Gibson continued to rustle the sheets of paper together. He walked on all fours; collecting different colored leafs and broken shards of crayons. He rubbed his eyes, dumping them in the trash can. He swept up, nearly falling asleep from the slow, swishing motion.

The scientist tried his best to clean up most of the glitter, which were somehow stuck onto the walls with glue and different colored, sticky liquid. He rubbed his fingers together, trying to rid of the glitter, but to no avail.

Gibson finally sighed, planting his hands on his hips as he looked about the room in dissatisfaction. It wasn't _spotless_, but it was clean enough to let his mind rest off of it as he fell asleep.

But something wasn't right somehow. He walked over to his cabinet; its drawers out and things sticking out curiously. He pulled out some more papers in clobbered bunches and groaned. Honestly, where _else _have those two been in?

He sat down, looking through the papers and piling them in different categories; essential and vital information, and the trash can.

Gibson threw the last bunch in the can, yawning again and starting to get up, but he paused after hearing a noisy clunk hit the bottom of the trash bin. He looked inside, and hauled out a slightly heavy card.

"From Sprx and Otto… addressed to me?" He opened it, intrigued to find inside a colorful and glittering greeting, apology, and appreciation.

Stuck to the other side of the card were a decorative cluster of noodles and licorice around a taped cassette. A small sticky note attached read "PRESS RED BUTTON". He ripped it off and did just so.

"Uh… is this on? Sprx is this on?"  
"Yeah, it's on; get started!"

"Oh, okay. Um… Gibson, we wanted to say sorry. Sprx?"

The cassette made a few shifting noises, as if the two were unsure of what to say next. Finally, the pilot's voice came on, "Yeah, well, Brainstrain, we just wanted… yeah. Otto pretty much covered the whole reason why we made the card and why we're doing this. But I also wanted to, uh; say how much we appreciate you. Yeah, we appreciate what you do for us, Gibson. Um, uh, well…"  
"What we're both trying is, we love you. And not just us, but us and the whole team."

"And we're really sorry. We hope you'll forgive us…"

The recorder clicked off.

Gibson stared at it for a moment, slowly gathering what the two had said. He ripped the cassette off, placed the card away, and walked to his pod. He stepped inside; closed the door. He then pulled out his large tube, put the cassette under his pillow, and finally went to sleep.

And the first thing he did was turn the cassette back on.


End file.
